powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Absolute Restoration
The ability to restore anything back to its natural/original state. Specialized variation of Omnipotence concentrated on counter the effects of all other powers. Ultimate counter to Universal Irreversibility. Ultimate version of Restoration. Not to be confused with Absolute Recreation. Also Called * Meta Restoration * Universal Restoration * Universal Safety System Capabilities User can restore anything back to its natural/original state. This ability is a safety system with no consciousness that aim to maintain and prolong the state of the universe. It only acts in situations where factors capable of altering or destroying the reality have actively started working, and it will come into play to annihilate those factors, taking the form of any natural and/or supernatural phenomenon. It is a swirl without a shape or body that will adjust its magnitude in accordance with the target to be destroyed. This allows it to have a greater force than the target to assure absolute victory. They are also able to counteract powers that can be otherwise apocalyptic, reverse Conversion/Transmutation effects, restore souls back into victims of Soul Absorption, resurrect, and heal absolutely any types of damage to one's/others emotionally, spiritually, and also physically, especially demolished objects/buildings without any trace of failure. Applications * Absolute Recreation * Undo the effects of all reality altering powers. * Undo the effects of all Spatio-Temporal powers. * Undo the effects of all Conversion powers. * Undo the effects of all Transmutation powers. * Undo the effects of all Absorption powers. * Undo the effects of all Apocalyptic powers. * Undo the effects of all Inducement powers. * Everything created by Omnificence will be erased. * Everything annihilated by Nonexistence and Absolute Destruction will reappear. * Everything killed by Unrestricted Murdering will be restored. * Reverse the effects of Resurrection, Death Inducement, even Unavertable Death. * Any ability/power which created by Ability Creation and Meta Ability Creation will be completely erased from existence. * All Superpower turn back to their original form or returned if taken away. * All natural laws, causality and/or logic return back to normal. * Negate any event. * Physical Restoration * Restore all manipulated boundaries. * Restore all harmful created/altered concepts. * Destroy all paradox origins. * Counter all other powers (if they tend to harm reality). * Reality Reset * Recreation * Healing * Meta Regeneration by restoring any previous physical state. * Restoration * Resurrection Associations *Omnipotence *Status Elimination Known Users Known Objects *SCP-2000 (SCP Foundation) *Silver Crystal (Sailor Moon) *The Triforce (The Legend of Zelda series) Gallery Ouroboros H.png|Ouroboros (Valkyrie Crusade) as the symbol of eternal return, can return anything back to its original state. Legendary Silver Crystal.jpg|Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) with Legendary Silver Crystal. Spear of Longinus.jpg|The Spear of Longinus (Neon Genesis Evangelion) is capable of restoring the world if used with the Spear of Cassius. Maxresdefault-1.jpg|Link and Zelda wishing upon the restoration of Lorule's providence (a parallel dimensional plane equivalent to Hyrule) by way of the Triforce. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Almighty Powers Category:Healing Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Common Powers